


Alexander, Please

by death_by_asphixiation



Series: Hot Mess™ AU One-Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hot Mess™ AU, I can't believe I forgot to tag that, M/M, Spanking, this scene as promised lmao, trans male burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_asphixiation/pseuds/death_by_asphixiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is shit on moving day and Aaron tries to get him helping, to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little scene of Aaron and Alex from the end of Chapter 14 on Hot Mess™. Alex so thirsty tbh. Aaron has fucked 2/5 of the rest of the poly squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would do it so I did it and here it is

"Alex, get up," Aaron says, tugging on Alex's hoodie, frustrated. Alex's only response is a muffled noise of protest and he does move. He decides that his other datemates might be of help.

a.burr: Alex set down the desk and the laid face down in it

johnlawn: if you smack his ass he'll get up real quick

Aaron snorts, taking a quick glance at Alex before deciding it's worth a try.

a.burr: okay hold on

Aaron slides the phone back in his pocket and sidles up to his boyfriend, hand hovering over his ass before coming down.

Alex yelps, reflexively shifting to his knees and arching back for more. Despite himself, Aaron's hands shake a bit with lust. Alex whines out his name and Aaron didn't know that's all it took to wreck him, he has a sneaking suspicion that it could take even less, too.

"Please," Alex whines, fingernails digging into the hard wood of the desk. Aaron smirks tugging at Alex's loose sweatpants, cock already straining against the material.

"Alexander," Aaron breathes, hand smoothing over his ass and bunching the hoodie up Alex's back, "You're on a pedestal, and as pretty as you look, I need you to be at an angle I can work with."

And Alex all but scrambles over the side of the desk, bending over the and arching for Aaron, who watches with an amused chuckle. He makes another desperate sound and Aaron just smooths his hands over Alex's body, touching and massaging.

"Aaron, please," Alex breathes, "I need you to touch me." 

"Hmm," Aaron hums, dragging the waist band of his sweat pants and underwear, smoothing a hand over his ass, "You're so pretty like this."

"Pretty for you," Alex gasps and Aaron's hand comes down against his ass. It's not hard and heavy like Hercules or light and teasing like Eliza's.

No; Aaron's hit is neither heavy nor light, a perfect medium just like him. Alex still craves more, digging his fingers into the wood and whining. 

When Aaron brings his hand down again Alex begs and begs for it more, and who is Aaron to deny. He hits Alex until his ass is red and he's squirming and begging for Aaron. 

Alex is on the desk again the moment Aaron signals that he wants it. Aaron strips hesitantly, self-consciously, allowing Alex to run fingers over the surgery marks on his chest, the muscles he's worked to build. "Alexander, please," Aaron splutters, embarrassed under the soft attention.

"You're so handsome," Alex murmurs, giggling as Aaron clumsily climbs on tip of him, sans any clothing.

"So handsome," Alex breathes pulling Aaron down into a heated kiss. Aaron snorts and lines himself up with Alex, opening his mouth for him and slowly pressing down on his cock.

Alex tries not to buck up into Aaron's tight heat, loving the breathless moan Aaron emits. "God, I love you, you're so handsome and perfect. Thank you for choosing to be with us and staying and loving me and our partners."

Aaron groans and pulls Alex up into a kiss, hands bunched up in his hoodie. Alex all but bucks his hips when Aaron starts to ride him, not slow or fast or hard or soft. To give Alex credit, his small declarations and breathless nothing's make Aaron's heart beat and his hips move a little faster.

"Alexander," Aaron breathes, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck as Alex's hand moves down to tease his clit. "Fuck, like that," he moans, biting down on his boyfriend's pulse point.

"God, I love you," Alex groans, massaging his clit and kissing Aaron, holding back until Aaron is crying out, desperately cling to Alex.

The sweetest gasp and moan from Aaron is what throws Alex over the edge, kissing his boyfriend sloppily as they ride out their orgasms together. Aaron sighs as they wade through their post climax fog making out lazily, shallowly moving his hips to prolong his bliss. 

"Aaron," Alex breathes, moving his hand from between them to instead pull him close in a tight hug.

"Alex," he replies, gently prying away and slipping of his boyfriend's spent cock, "Babe, I love you but we got to get cleaned up."

"I know a way to clean you up," Alex whispers, grinning. He gifts so Aaron is on his back on the desk and Aaron laughs at his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is such a bottom bitch lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
